justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Here Comes the Hotstepper
(DLC) https://www.instagram.com/p/B5-nLWeBxXo/?igshid=g0wb9omx6ofj |artist= (The Hit Crew) |year=1994 (2007) |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=4 |pc=Dark Blue |gc=Bright Orange |lc= |pictos = 87 |dlc = April 15, 2011 (JD2) February 2, 2020 (JDU) |nowc = HotStep}}"Here Comes the Hotstepper" by Ini Kamoze, covered by The Hit Crew in the game, was featured on as a DLC but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on and is to be added to . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who appears like a Mongolian farmer. He has a blue hat, a blue and yellow checked shirt, blue one-shoulder overalls with yellow tail on the back, and blue boots. Background The background is styled as a farm. There is a barn, chickens, and some sheaves of hay. For almost the entirety of the routine, there is a Rabbid annoying the dancer. At the end, the front wall of the barn falls, revealing numerous Rabbids. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hand from right to left, like you are throwing something. Gold Move 2: Put your hand like you are trying to catch something. Gold Move 3: Swing your right arm to the left as if to say, "Aww snap!' Gold Move 4: Simply put your hands up. HCTH_GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Hotstep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game HCTH_GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Hotstep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game HCTH_GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Hotstep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game HCTH_GM4.png|Gold Move 4 Hotstep gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Here Comes the Hotstepper appears in the following Mashups: *''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' Trivia *'' '' is the third cover by The Hit Crew in the series. *The song s avatar on is unlocked upon reaching Level 100 on the World Dancefloor. *The covered version of the song replaces the line "Murderer" with "Word em up!". *The Raving Rabbid had been featured in this song to celebrate the Raving Rabbid games’ fifth anniversary. **This is the second routine with a Raving Rabbid s cameo, after When I Grow Up. *The DLC used to be free along with Crazy Christmas for a short time but then went on to cost 300 Wii Points. *The menu icon of the song on did not originally include a Raving Rabbid upon its debut in the game. The Rabbid was added after the song was no longer free. *The pictograms on 1:14, 1:15, 2:02 and 2:03 are reversed. *In , the Rabbids dance moves are reused from this song when playing the jukebox mode. *This is one of the few songs to have files in Just Dance Now but not a remake video. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 96217809 14.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' HotStep Cover Generic.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' (Remake) HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Avatar on xsasadsda.png|Avatar on and later games Pictos-sprite_hotstep.png|Pictograms Hotstep score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots hotsteppermenu.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' on the menu Hotstep_jdsp_menu.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' on the menu Hotstep jdsp ready.png| ready screen Promotional Images coach_jd2es_hotstepper.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes hotstep notearsleft bts.jpeg|Behind the Scenes (alongside No Tears Left To Cry) Others Hotstepperbubble2.gif|Proof of Rabbid not being in the original bubble Hotstep jdsp background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Ini Kamoze - Here Comes the Hotstepper The Hit Crew - Here Comes the Hotstepper Teasers Here Comes the Hotstepper - Gameplay Teaser (US) Here Comes the Hotstepper - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Here Comes the Hotstepper - Rabbids Promotion (US) Gameplays Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance 2 Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance Summer Party Extractions Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Here Comes The Hotstepper - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Here Comes the Hotstepper es:Here Comes the Hotstepper Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by The Hit Crew Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Cutscenes Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Free Downloadables